Emeralds and Guns
by xIceyDemonx
Summary: Satomi is a new arrancar serving under cold hearted cuarto Ulqiorra. She can't remember how she died nor does she know why Aizen nabbed her, could it have something to do with her past? How come she doesn't remember? How is this possible? Ulquiorra x OC
1. The Awakening

**Sarkoh: Okay this is my next story.**

**?: It fucking sucks. I had to die already? I didn't even get a damn chance!**

**Sarkoh: My character my story plot!**

**?: Long as it isn't that sappy crap romance then I'm happy.**

**Sarkoh: Well it won't start up right away ;D**

**?:...SHEA! **

**Sarkoh: OH MY GOD! -runs-**

**Ulqui;; The trash does not own Bleach or any of the characters in it besides (?).**

**Rated M for Language and Nudity**

Darkness, cold and unforgiving darkness, it sank into the depths of pale skin. Unmarred, flawless and beautiful as usual, she was moving, running in circles. The darkness blinded her, she couldn't breath, she couldn't smell she couldn't hear or see, but she could taste something and it was foul, horribly foul almost like it was dead. She hated it, she reached up and grabbed silver locks in her hand, she couldn't tell if her hair was still silver but she could definitely feel it, the soft silky threads sifting through her fingers as if it was floating through water, but she couldn't feel it. She crouched down and hugged her bare knees to her bare chest soft gray eyes looking out emotionlessly at the floor. She blinked again and suddenly she was able to see sand, dark blue as if she was underwater at a beach, she blinked again before she reached up and touched her hair, no wonder it was so easy to run her fingers through it. She stood up the first thought in her mind was, 'Did I die?' she thought looking up too see a body floating, she started to swim albiet awkwardly due to her inability to feel the water on her. Soon she was approaching the body washed in light and she blinked when she finally reached it attempting to grab the cold unmoving hand that was there, her hand phased through the other and her gray eyes windened in fear. She stared emotionlessly at the peaceful face before her, she continued to stare at it, the heart shaped faced with the closed eyes. Air didn't come out of her mouth, her gray hair floated around her like a halo and it shined in a luminous light almost like a deadly angel, she bore a white dress and she was utterly pure. The ghost girl stared at her body complete fear enshrouding her before she finally noticed that round thing in her chest, she reached out to touch it and she managed to grasp it to her surprise.

She tugged on it and it did not move, she blinked tracing the chain backwards her eyes following slowly as dread clawed at her non existant heart, she knew where it lead, she knew because she had felt the similar tug in the opposite direction. She finally stopped at the chain on her chest, her eyes widened in complete and utter fear, she let out an inaudible scream but it was masked over by a blood curtling yell, she turned to see a monster with brown hair and eyes staring at her, she glared at it moving back defensively, it wasn't a monster it looked human. A man a nice one or two feet taller then her with slicked back chestnut colored hair stood a few yards away, behind him was a black hole looking thing, she glared hostility clear in her eyes. The man chuckled and rested his hand on a katana that was strapped to his side by a black sash, the man wore a white dress type thing commonly used in old time Japan. She continued to observe him her hand inching towards a nonexistant gun that was usually perched right on her hip in case she needed it, she cl

awed at air and looked to her side to see nothing there. The man took a step forward and she flinched back feeling solid ground beneath her feet strangely, she grabbed the chain that was attached to her dead body and pulled it towards her attempting to yank the chain itself off but to no avail, the body didn't move.

She turned as the man moved even closer, "Back off creepo!" she hissed threateningly, "How does such a pretty girl like you find herself dead here?" the man said in a cool and soothing tone as if finding a dead girl next to her lifeless body was normal, "Shut up." the girl hissed, "Come with me. I can give you a new life." the man said as if she had never said anything. She glared at him, "Go die in a hole you mother fucker!" she glowered glaring at him only to suddenly feel every muscle in her ghostly body freeze. The man came closer to her grabbing her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, "What is your name girl?" he asked calmly. She looked at him and her memory became blank momentarily, she blinked, "I don't...know..." she said quietly confusion clearly written across her face, "Oh...how about I call you Mirio for now? Until your reborn you won't remember anything from your past life." the man said quietly, "Gin, Ulquiorra I have her." the man hissed. Suddenly two more figures stepped out of the black hole thing, a funny looking guy that smiled creepily and had his eyes closed came out first, his lightly tinted silver hair bobbed as he approached. Beyond him was a paper white male with jade colored eyes, he had no emotion on his face, he had dark ebony colored hair that stuck out and she was confused by the white thin on one side of his head. She turned back to the man before her, "Aizen-sama, are you sure about using an twenty year old female for such tasks?" the male with the silver hair asked, "I am positive Gin. She may not look it but she is a dangerous fiend." the man called Aizen said.

She assumed the last man was Ulquiorra but she made no attempt to look at him, she was listening to the conversation going on before her, "Yes, Ulquiorra, break the bond." Aizen said in a commanding tone. Ulquiorra complied and walked towards Mirio's dead body and she saw him pass her but didn't know where he was going. Suddenly she felt the chain in her chest get tugged on and she blinked in horror, "NO! LET ME GO!" she growled defiently suddenly biting down on Aizen's hand as he didn't flinch. He seemed a tad bit surprised but held her face in place easily, her muscles had become unfrozen from her frenzy of fury but eye contact with Aizen made her freeze up again. She then felt the tugging again and she tensed up ready for pain and then, _'' _she heard the deafening sound before she felt the wash of pain. The sudden scream that was expected to come out had instead formed itself into biting Aizen's hand harshly, she clamped down on his skin tasting salt and copper, it tasted horrible but that seering pain of being torn in two was worse. She bit down harder her eyes wild with rage, fear and pain, the once calm silver that used to be present was now replaced with a white like color as she drew blood from the male's hand. Then her world went blank everything slipped away from her as her neck felt a sharp small pain. The female slumped down floating in the water once again, "Oh she is quite the animal, she was able to break your illusion." Gin said somewhat excitedly, "So what are you going to do with her?" Gin asked looking to Aizen, "I'm going to make her one of the Espada and replace that idiot Yama." Aizen said easily, "But she is a lot stronger then a number ten, especially when she is reborn." Gin said somewhat disappointed, "She won't be a ten, she'll be a zero. For now though she will work under Ulquiorra as a fledgling." Aizen said easily as Gin grabbed the girl and pulled her into a bridal style hold, "Ah, I see." Gin said seeming to finally understand why Aizen was putting her under Ulquiorra, "This should be quite interesting." Gin said smiling.

**Awakening**

Cold air and darkness shrouded her again, she knew she was somewhere different cause she was neither deaf nor blind, she could taste and touch and feel as if she was alive again, she blinked and touched the cloth on her body, she was wearing her normal gray low cut t-shirt with a light brown skirt that had a gun holster wrapped around her waist, a brown trench coat that went down to her knees was slung over her body. She reached up to see if her all important item was there, she touched cold metal and then the material pleather and smirked, her large DJ head phones were around her head hooked up to nothing in particular, she breathed out feeling relaxed, she didn't mind her surroundings as long as she had her headphones and her gun she was perfectly content. Then a memory flooded back to her out of no where, "S...mi...Sat...i...SATOMI!" the yell rang through her ears and she saw a little girl with dark gray hair and bright silver eyes missing their pupils turning around to see a dark brown haired woman, "Yes mommy?" Satomi squeaked, "So you do know your name! Satomi Anna Corona~" the woman said happily leaning down and picking the small girl up in a joyous hug and spun around, "Soooooo cute! How did such a cute baby come from my belly?" she asked looking at Satomi, "Cause you ate lots of sugar!" Sato said with a smile, "Sugar?" her mother asked before a warm smile broke across her face.

Satomi blinked and smiled lovingly at her mother and then that zoomed past only so that her eyes opened to bright blinding light, she was staring at the cieling. She could feel cold air run across her skin and something obstructed her skin mainly around her neck. She was attempting to push her control out to her hand and slowly she lifted it to reach to touch the thing on her neck, she could see her pale slim hand in the air and she moved it towards her neck watching it in a mistified way. She slowly felt along her neck and touched narrow smooth bone, she knew it was white it had to be, she blinked and traced it imagining it as she traced it all the way around her neck and stopped above her chest almost like an upside down teardrop. She slowly sat up and felt the cold air run across her wet and bare body, her hair was slimy and it felt rather disturbing, she breathed out it almost felt unnatural to her, she blinked and sensed the single presence in the room, "Seems you are awake. May I ask your name?" the male said. She could already recognize the voice as Aizen's and to her annoyance she answered in a clear voice as soft as clear glass bells, "Satomi Anna Corona." she mused lightly not looking over at him as she stood up in all her feminine glory. She looked at her creamy pale toned skin and started to wipe off the goo that clung to it, "Satomi? A very interesting name. I am Aizen." the man pronounced, "I know that." she growled in anger her sharp gaze turning trained on him with a quick movement of her head. He smirked lightly before he gestured to the clothes that lay a few feet away from her, and he turned and left, she blinked and leaned down and picked up the garments, they mimicked her old outfit, but it was a full one piece dress.

She shrugged on the jacket and then blinked when she finally realized something was missing, a circular part of her was missing, she wondered why she hadn't felt it earlier and she slowly traced the lenth of her hip and trailed it up her side to where her chest was, there was a large gaping hole right in the middle of her breasts, where her heart was supposed to be. She hissed as she pushed a fingernail into the side of the hole but she didn't feel the pain, she knew it was bleeding though because she could feel the blood trickling down her fingers like water. She growled and within seconds she started to cough up blood and threw it up, she fell to her knees and hunched over continuing to cough feeling something sharp come through her throat until she could feel the blade in her throat. She heaved air and she sat up on her knees and put her head back gagging on the blood and slowly she picked her hand up and reached down her throat. She coughed and bled profously before she got a grip on the smooth metal and she pinched it before tugging it straight out of her throat, the loud clatter was audible in the empty white room, she coughed heaving up the rest of the blood. She could still feel goo coating her body but now fresh blood was coated across her outfit, she didn't care though, she looked up when she heard footsteps and heard that familiar voice, "It seems you have gotten your sword now. Do you happen to know its name?" Aizen asked standing a little ways away. Satomi stood up and suddenly her form vanished along with the sword and a loud clash of metal was heard before she was sent rolling back in sumersaults and slammed into a wall her sword next to her, she coughed, "Fucker." she hissed. Aizen smiled creepily at her, "Your swords name Satomi." he said simply, she looked at him and felt her blade pulse in her hand surging up her arm and she felt a name come into her head, "Kurotami." she whispered lightly before her eyes showed anger once again.

Aizen smirked lightly knowing his mind work was effecting her again and she seemed to be a little calmer about everything, blood was trickling from her mouth and from what he could tell she didn't look strange in the least, the only odd thing about her was the fact that she had a bone necklace, "Normally I would have put strong females like yourself with Halibel, but your a special case." Aizen said in a smooth slick voice, Satomi glared at him slowly standing as she staggered lightly. The weight on her shoulders was that of exahustion and she probably needed sleep after all the shock, pain and weird events she had just experienced, she stared at him shoving her sword in the ground and leaned on it pretty much. The sword reverberated giving off a faint purple light, "Special case? What am I stupid or something?" she hissed, Aizen chuckled lightly in a throaty deep voice, "No, just...special." Aizen said easily, "Whatever fuckhead." she hissed standing up forcing her body to the limit, "It seems you are tired, I'll have your Captain escort you to your room. Ulquiorra." Aizen called lightly. A door opened and out stepped the paper skinned male from before, he moved silently with a stone face and looked directly at Satomi and she ave him a blank emotionless gaze back, he was unphased by how stoic she was acting, "Yes Aizen-sama?" the low drone of the male's voice sounded and Satomi continued to stare on exhaustion flashing across her eyes before she felt her legs wobble. She straightened herself back up quickly as Aizen spoke in low hushed tones to Ulquiorra, she couldn't careless what they were talking about, they obviously weren't going to do anything to her, they were going to use her just like she was used when she was alive. That was right. She was dead now, that was why she was here. She felt strength flow through her body as she made the sudden realization, how did she die? She couldn't remember at all and that angered her, she blinked when she was suddenly addressed.

She was staring at the floor where some pants were covering a type of old time shoe and she didn't bother looking, "I have a name and it isn't 'girl'." she hissed her head snapping up and giving the male before her, "I honestly don't think a name suits you. Lets go." he said plainly his eyes scrutinizing her very form, "Whatever fag." she hissed standing up to her full height which just barely came up to the male's neck, she pulled her sword out of the ground and held it feeling a pulse as she wanted to not carry the sword. Suddenly it flashed and she felt the metal melt and turn into warmth, it ran up her arm and to her chest and she blinked looking at her empty hand, she felt full for some reason and not the stomach full but her body felt full. She looked up to see the retreating form of Ulquiorra through the door, Aizen stood smiling in a pleseantly creepy way, "You smile like a pedophile. You got problems man." she growled as she passed going at her own pace towards the door, she heard a chuckle as the door made a quiet click behind her. She stared at the stone archways above her white just like anything else, she blinked and looked down the halls to see the form of Ulquiorra who didn't seem to care if she was following behind or not. She followed quite a ways behind him taking her time and turning down any corridor she was supposed too, she soon ended up running into him as she turned a sharp corner and only took a small stumble not losing her balance, "Bastard...stupid ass...move..." she mumbled under her breath. He pretended she wasn't there but the male before them was tall with black hair and an eyepatch, he reminded Satomi of a space alien with that large disk looking thing behind his head and his funny jump suit like outfit. She blinked and side stepped Ulquiorra as he spoke to the man but she was stopped when the man turned and grabbed her arm, "Oh? Not respecting your superiors on the first day?" the man cackled as he held her arm trying to crush it inbetween his thumb and finger. Satomi felt the bruise forming on her arm but she could barely feel the pressure itself and she turned her half lidded glance at the man and grabbed his arm with her other hand, "Shut up insect." she said easily before prying off the man's fingers one by one as the man looked at her in disbelief.

She turned and continued to walk the man turning back to Ulquiorra who also seemed to become absent, he turned around in confusion to see the silver haired girl going down the hall trailing after the stone faced male who was not to far up ahead. Nnorita was horribly annoyed with this turn of events that is till he felt the familiar reiatsu of another troublesome espada, Ulquiorra looked up when he heard the familiar voice of a certainly annoying espada, "Oui! Ulquiorra! What do you got with ya? Another useless brat?" he cackled looking directly at Satomi. Satomi didn't even bother to look as Ulquiorra passed the blue haired male she just continued on her way only to feel a sudden pressure before she dodged a punch to the stomach, she didn't acknowledge him in the least, she could tell that the idiot was prideful and she had wounded his pride horribly by ignoring him entirely. She smirked lightly as she continued to follow Ulquiorra, soon enough they were traveling to a different section of the 'palace', they were walking towards a hallway and it had no reiatsu other then theres and there were plenty of rooms. She was led to the door farthest to the right and Ulquiorra stopped, "You sleep here, theres a shower and such." he said simply, "I'll wake you whenever I have something for you to do." he said simply turning. Satomi blinked and then nodded simply, she could feel the goo and the blood from earlier dried up on her body and she hated it. Without further care she entered the room. She stared at the bare room, only a bed and another door were there, she blinked a couple of times and stared at the bed then made her wat to the door to see a mirror and a shower, how simple, she blinked and easily stripped her clothes off before she turned on the shower.

Her skin was still pasty and pale as usual her silver hair was slightly tainted with blood and ooze, she then felt that hole in her chest, the one where her heart should be, she clenched at the skin above it and sighed her gray eyes angered and enraged. The room filled with cold air and she felt it run across her skin, she stepped into the shower the cool water running over her hot and sticky skin, she could definitely feel the blood and goo coming off. She felt all the muscles in her body relax and contract and suddenly she felt something surge through her arm and a low 'shink' sounded before she felt a handle in her hands, she blinked in confusion, would the sword always do that? She let out a low mumble of curses before she concentrated on the feeling she got when the sword went back into her body the first time, slowly the sword evaporated into nothing and she felt that familiar surge up her arm. She let out an unnatural breath as something heavy filled the air, it was definitely a pressure unfamiliar to her, as if the mere power in the air was trying to crush her. Satomi tried pushing back with her own power and felt a strange power a picker upper as she would put it, she blinked as the heavy air seemed to lift and she then looked confused. She finished her shower uninterrupted after that and dried herself off, she washed her clothes in the sink real quick and went out to where the window was pointed towards her bed, she placed the dress on the big out cropping the window had before it. She was nude and she didn't mind idiots often didn't come into a girls room and hopefully they would be wise and learn to stay out, she then walked over to her bed and nuzzled her way under the blankets feeling tired. The bed was soft and fluffy almost as if it was made of feathers and she easily drifted off into sleep, the only thing keeping her cool was her still damp hair.

Satomi was stuck in a dreamless sleep, she was moving around feeling something stab into her arm, she screamed out in pain but she couldn't see or hear anything, she was writhing once more tears streaming down her face as she yelled out cruel harsh words, she was blatantly trying to kick and hit the people that were causing her pain. She then felt something press against where her heart was but suddenly something woke her up. Her eyes snapped open revealing a hazy colored silver as she immediately looked to where the door was, standing there was the 'Captain' or that stone faced man. Ulquiorra was straing scruitinizingly at her and she pushed the covers off herself revealing her body entirely once again, Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind at all he looked like he could careless, then again she didn't expect him to care considering he was just as dead as she was when she first woke up in this hell hole. She walked over to where her one piece dress was and grabbed it pulling it on, it was resonably dry and that was fine with her, clothing was essential. She slipped over to where he was she was still barefoot of course and he just turned walking out of her room and she followed behind to find shoes next to the side of her door, they were shoes like Ulquiorras and she easily leaned down pulling on the socks that went up to her thight and then pulled on the footwear. She adjusted to it quickly before she followed after the fast moving Ulquiorra who seemed to be at ease and as emotionless as always, she followed behind him quietly making no sound her eyes looking past him and towards whatever destination they were going. Soon enough they stopped in front of a door and he turned to her, "Do not speak." he instructed simply. Satomi stared up at him a look of annoyance clear across her face, she followed him in to see chairs set up all over most of them occupied save for about four of them, Aizen sat in the chair at the way front while one recognizable male the one she tried to break the fingers of sat a little ways away from him. Satomi followed behind Ulquiorra who sat in the chair next to the man, "Ulquiorra, you brouht your bitch with you?" the man said, "Nnoitra, whether or not I bring it with me should not concern you." he said calmly giving the man called Nnoitra a look of indifference. Satomi said nothing as she stood behind Ulquiorra's chair, Aizen looked at her and beckoned her over lightly holding something in his hand, "Satomi, I think you recognize this." he said holding a small loop that had purple beads around it.

Satomi's eyes widened and she looked at him, "What kind of sick joke is this?" she hissed making a grab for the beads only for them to disappear in Aizen's clenched hand, "No joke. I thought you might want this back." he said simply. Satomi glared at him, "I don't need them!" she growled looking angry as can be. She swiftly turned and walked back to Ulquiorra while Aizen looked pleseantly smug, "Fucker." she hissed. Ulquiorra ignored her completely and she put back on her quiet front as more people filed in and who sat across from Ulquiorra well it just happened to be my fucking rebel blue man, he looked directly at her and she ignored him. She smirked inwardly at herself for being like Ulquiorra acting all high and mighty, she felt another pair of eyes trained on her and she attempted to ignore but she was curious, her eyes trailed over more of the people and she then blinked when she noticed a blond haired woman with her turtle neck covering her mouth. She had tan skin and a rather pretty figure but what bothered Satomi was the fact her staring was unerving, behind the woman was three pairs of glaring eyes, her eyes narrowed at the others but she looked up when Aizen called everyones attention. She was surprised when a large male called Yammy was looking at her in a weird way along with some pink haired male she didn't know the name of, she was looking over everyone as Aizen spoke to them. There was a man that had something funny looking over his head, a black male with some weird looking mohawk, an old man and some lazy looking guy who looked as if he would be better off elsewhere, most seemed to have someone accompanying them a lot of stares were directed at her and she ignored them easily. She waited patiently for this stupid meeting to conclude onlye to hear her name, "I almost forgot to mention our new arrancar. Satomi." Aizen said looking directly at her and she looked up her face turning into an emotionless mask. Every pair of eyes save for Ulquiorra looked to her automatically and she pretended as if it didn't matter even though she was nervous, she hated being stared at, she didn't make a movement as Aizen dismissed everyone. She waitedc for Ulquiorra to get up and leave but he stayed seated as everyone started to clear out of the room, "Ulquiorra may I have a word with you?" Aizen said, "Yes Aizen-sama. Girl, go wait outside." he said pointedly before he stood up with Aizen.

The two disappeared up a set of steps and Satomi headed outside only to get confronted by the blond haired woman, she stared down at her and Satomi looked up at her confusion coming across her face, "Turn around." the woman said simply. Satomi didn't feel anything threatening so she did and suddenly her hair was being pulled back into a high ponytail her fringe and some shorter strands were left in the front, the woman tied her up nicely and Satomi turned around the woman seemed rather pleased, "I'm guessing you don't have undergarments. Aizen rarely supplies those." she mumbled quietly, "Thank you..." Satomi couldn't put a name to her, "Harribel." she said lightly as three other approached, the three reminded her of animals but they seemed to not care much as they approached Satomi and smiled, "Harribel, we brought what you requested." they said happily as they handed Satomi a small bundle, "Thank you. I hope we will be better acquainted in the future Satomi." Harribel said turning to the girlas and giving them a go ahead. They all walked away as Satomi stared at the bundle placed in her hands, she knew what they were and she was rather happy about it, she didn't want to walk around practicaly nude, she blinked when she thought about Aizen rarely giving out undrgarments. That meant guys rarely got them too right? She shivered in disgust, "That is disturbing!" she hissed, "What is?" she heard the familiar voice of Ulquiorra behind her and she turned a look of surprise on her face, "Aizen doesn't give people underwear to wear?" she asked in sliht hysterics and Ulquiorra didn't seem the least bit surprised, he looked at her and then passed, "H-hey! You asked damn it!" she hissed. Ulquiorra said nothing as he strode back towards the hallways that lead to their rooms. She followed behind in a pout, "Ulquiorra can I go out and train today possibly?" she suddenly asked. Ulquiorra didn't look at her, "I don't care what you do, just don't cause any trouble." he said simply. Satomi blinked, "Thanks." she said a smile coming across her face as she ran past him jumping up onto one of the arch ways or rafters or whatever they called them here! She jumped from each one ti'll she got to the hall that had their rooms and and she fell down landing lightly on the ground, she opened the door to her room and closed it behind her stripping her dress momentarily to put on the light gray undergarments.

The bra fit like a sports bra to her relief no wires, she was happy about that, her underwear fit nicely too and she felt thankful for the clothing. She sighed in relief before she walked back out moving easily, she then ran into one of the three girls she met earlier again, it was the long black haired one, "Ah excuse me...could you possibly help me train?" she asked lightly bowing to the girl before her. The woman seemed mildly surprised but a pleseant giggle made her look up, "Sure, my name is Sung-sun. Its nice to meet you Satomi." she said. Satomi blinked and smiled nicely as the girl led her to a different hall, there footsteps echoed quietly and she looked up when two girls passed glaring at the both of them, she ignored them easily but she caught a passing insult and she decided they were not worth her time. She quickly followed Sung-sun out and before she new it they were trudging through open desert, she blinked once or twice looking around, "Sung-sun, where are we?" she asked and Sung-sun looked at her, "Hueco Mundo of course, or well its also Los Noches too but you should know that right?" Sung-sun said with a smile, "Er...well no one explained anything to me." she said quietly looking a little down, "Oh really? I thought Ulquiorra might have been a little nicer to his only Fraccion." Sung-sun said. Satomi blinked, "Fraccion?" she asked, "Oh thats what me Mila Rosa and Appaci are, we are a group that follows an Espada when chosen too. Harribel is our leader, she...anyways I'll explain everything from the basics yeah?" Sung-sun said with a smile. Satomi ended up listening to an explanation that went on forever and by the time they finished Satomi felt overwhlemed, "So all this stuff...reiatsu you called it? I can feel it from everyone! It is so irrtating!" she said in annoyance, "Oh really? May I ask where Mila Rosa is then?" Sung-sun said. Satomi nodded and closed her eyes searching for that soft glowing pride like reiatsu that she sensed from before, she pin pointed it traveling from the east, "Shes in the east I think in the third hall." she said quietly. Sung-sun smirked, "Very good, now lets work on your cero." she said smiling as she pulled out a sword. Satomi nodded and tried to locate the power that Sung-sun had referred to earlier.

She slowly felt a small bump in her mind,it seemed like it was exuding some power she focused on that and she suddenly felt a power builing at the tip of her finger, "Uh..." she muttered before she pointed towards open space away from Sung-sun and the building behind her. She focused that power into the tip of her fore finger and stuck her thumb up as if it was a fake imaginary gun, she smirked when the power seemed to be building to a point and she let out a click noise and suddenly a silver circle was above her pointed finger, the power was surging and pressing and she was blocking it letting it build, she then let the power free as if pulling a dam down and the silver circle expanded and a bright silver gray light shot out thinly and expanded, the sheer power of it blasted Sung-sun and Satomi's hair back as if a wind had just hit them crazily. Sung-sun seemed surprised, "I thought you didn't know what a cero was." she said, "I didn't...that was cool..." she murmured, "Alright now point it at me this time." Sung-sun said. Satomi nodded and turned towards Sung-sun, she focused the power again and tried to thin it out into a small point so that when it went out it wouldn't fan out, she did the same thing as before and the circle formed around her finger before it blasted out in a thin but thick colored line and Sung-sun pulled up her sword and defended against it getting pushed back and then she flew backwards, "Sung-sun!" Satomi said the cero ending as she ran over to her trainer, Sung-sun sat up looking perfectly fine but was covered with dust and she coughed, "I am so sorry!" Satomi said apologizing. Sung-sun looked to her albeit she was slightly annoyed but she smirked, "That is actaully really good." she said with a smile. Their lesson continued from what felt like a day and Satomi had learned how to use a bala and figure out how to use her sword freely, it had gone through shikai now and it changed. It used to be a straight sword the blade was a glistening clear metal with a tainted copper guard and a dark blue hilt now it had changed into gauntlets that wrapped all the way up to her elbow and they were pointed with every sheath. She sparred with Sung-sun for a long time and she ended up tiring herself out along with Sung-sun who dodged every one of her speedy attacks, she thanked Sung-sun and they walked back to the main halls that lead pretty much everywhere.

The pink haired man from before was walking towards them and Sung-sun made a disgusted face and turned around saying a quick goodbye and walking away covering her mouth with her long sleeves. The lone male approached Satomi and stopped before her staring at her, "Can I help you?" she hissed her gauntlets still on her arms. The man was observing her and he seemed utterly creepy as he did so, Satomi crossed her arms over her chest instinctively, "Stop checking me out you pedophile!" she growled and he looked at her, "No matter, I was just observing if you would be good for experiments." he said simply. "Tch, don't even attempt to touch me you stupid fucker." she hissed. She immediately jumped over him and moved away and soon enough she was running back towards her room jumping from arch to arch ti'll she got knocked off by some jerk. She fell down to the ground pain surging through her back and part of her leg, she felt the air shift and she pushed up with her arms sending her rolling to the side to dodge a stomp and she got up quickly her attack stance prepared, "Little brat." the blue haired man hissed. Satomi grunted and she didn't move keeping a defensive stance, suddenly he disappeared and she then got kicked into the side slamming into a wall with rubble crumbling down, "Ugh." she grunted moving out of the wall, she knew she would be bruised later. She shook the rubble off of her and got in a defensive stance and once again the man disappeared but she sensed where he would be this time and turned to the side her arms together as another high kick was aimed for her chest. Her gauntlets blocked the blow and she quickly shifted so that his ankle was in her group and she heaved before spinning and tossing him into another wall, "What is your problem?" she growled only to jump up half way to dodge a kick. She leaned forward and grabbed the man's leg this time and pulled her legs towards the front in a flip using her arms to drag her backwards so that the kick would be harder.

The kick was succeful and it sent the man flying into the wall making an indent in it, the man looked enraged the bone that marked his jaw looked like an animals jaw bone, it rested on his cheek and went down to his mouth before stopping. She glared at him as she landed on her feet putting herself in an attack position once again as she waited for him to attack again, he smiled and put his hand up and she blinked before she charged towards him and suddenly the cero shot out at her and she put her arms up in a block and then got sweep kicked causing her to fall and then get kicked in midair. She waited to feel the wall but she was caught in someones arms instead of the rough stone wall, she was put down on her feet, "Stepping in on a fight eh Ulquiorra?" the blue haired man said, "Trash like you should learn its place Grimmjow." the stone cold voice of Ulquiorra sounded and Satomi glared at the male, "Let me fight him please Ulquiorra." she said looking to him. He turned and stared at her, "It pointless, you won't win girl." he said matter of factly, "I can too win!" she hissed in defiance. She knew he was right but why give up so earlier into the fight, "Let her fight! I need something to play with." Grimmjow said smiling, he had an arrogant look on his face. Satomi hissed in annoyance, "Please let me do this!" she begged. She stard into the empty pools of jade and he stared back before he turned and promptly walked away seeming uninterested. Satomi smiled, "Thank you Ulquiorra-san!" she called turning back her pupil-lee gray eyes showing signs of determination, "Lets get this over with you stupid ass!" she hissed putting her gauntlets up. Grimmjow smirked and charged towards her, Satomi focused on some power in her legs and she suddenly vanished where Grimmjow kicked and she was behind him, she hit in several places where organs would normally be. Then when he didn't move she bent down and turned swinging her elbow into the male's back sending him tumbling to the floor from the strike, a stab wound was there were she hit him. Satomi felt pride and a new energy sweep through her, it had to be something like adrenaline. She ducked when another blow was aimed for her back, the man had teleported or something again without her notice, she felt the blow go through her hair and she twisted punching the male in his stomach and sent him flying farther down the hall.

Ulquiorra turned when he heard something approaching him and suddenly Grimmjow's body went past him and he turned to see the silver haired girl going after it. Satomi moved quickly after Grimmjows body as it tumbled to the floor, he rolled and got back up quickly about to draw his sword ti'll Satomi disappeared and then reappeared in fron of him doing a high jump kick and turned downwards so that he laneded face down on the ground. She was growing quickly but the espada himself was only just playing, she let him go as Ulquiorra approached and basically signaled her to follow, she blinked and her gauntlets turned back into a sword, she felt exahusted now. She held her sword in her hands and it disappeared in a flash of light before she followed after the rather average height male, Grimmjow got up no wounds on him but he looked highly annoyed,"I'll get her yet!" he grunted getting up to go after her only to see her vanish with Ulquiorra, "I never felt so...alive." she mummbled to Ulquiorra even though he probably didn't care it was still nice to talk and think he was listening. They were going back to their rooms and she was excited, she smiled and moved past him skipping lightly, Sung-sun had told her about resurrecion but she didn't know if she could do it or not, "Get some sleep were heading out tomorrow." he said simply, "W-what?" she squeaked turning and walking backwards staring at him in confusion, he didn't say anything and continued to walk even with her in front of him, "I-I...wow." she said suddenly a brilliantly innocent smile came across her face, her a being who dwelled in death and darkness was smiling innocently. Ulquiorra didn't sow it but he was somewhat interested in how something as deadly and lethal as her could smile like that, he saw the wall beyond her and she was closing in on it, soon enough she turned around and face planted into the wall that was right next to his door, "Ite ite ite!" she whined, "Why didn't you warn me!" she whined rubbing her nose as she sat on the floor, "Ooooow!" she squeaked. Then she suddenly thought, how come that hurt and not the kicks and such she received from earlier? The hits she took earlier were much harder then the run in with the wall, then she sighed wondering why she was in pain now that she thought about it. Every bone and muscle in her body seemed worn out, she whined and flipped over after hearing Ulquiorra's door shut, she crawled to her room on all fours and wandered in, she pulled herself onto the bed pulling the hair tie Harribel used on her hair and put it on her wrist, it was purple, a favorite color of hers. She smiled again before she curled up into a ball and drifted off into sleep, she felt comfortable on the warm bed and soon enough a dream drifted into her mind, it was when she was little, her and her mother were sitting in a lounge with red couches, she was still childish then.

Satomi was laying upside down on the lounge chairs wearing her jeans and her mom was elsewhere at the moment, someone spoke and poked her legs and she pulled herself up her headphones around her neck. She was about twelve at the time and she was developing, she wore a spaghetti strap and skinny jeans with some flip flops, her hair was only a little past her midriff ending around her bum. She was looking at some guy who was smiling at her, it was obvious he was interested and she basically rejected him and that was when her mother came over, "Whatcha doin Sato?" she said acting like she was cool, "Mmmmmooooommmm! Your not fly just stop!" Satomi whined in a joking manner, "Oh? But I am cool! Cooler then you~" she said poking Satomi's shoulder and caused her to fall back on the couch, "Eeep!" she squealed before rolling her legs down from the back rest and putting them across the rest of the chair and sitting up correctly, "Geez!" she whined. Then the mood suddenly changed and she was struggling in chains her mother before her was bleeding profuosly from the middle of her chest, she wasn't moving, "Mom?" she said quietly, "Mom...quit joking...its n-not cool!" she squeaked as she was on the verge of tears. She stared at the motionless woman and she cried, she cried her heart out, then something happened the door opened and a few men came in, "G...p...rl...Ge...up...irl...Get up girl." she heard the emotionless voice and her eyes snapped open to see Ulquiorra waiting next to her door, "Ulquiorra?" she whispered lightly, he looked at her his empty jade eyes bored into her. She breathed out and sat up the covers coming off her body as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail once again, 'What kind of dream was that?' she wondered her eyes becoming confused and hurt but it quickly vanished when she heard retreating footsteps. She quickly got up and followed after her having no time to think about her dreams, she moved fast and followed him to another room, Yami was waiting by a big door and was staring intently at the two of them, Satomi looked up at him and stared at him a scruitinizing look coming across her face, she didn't like him he acted like a meat head and it was irritating.

Hearing him talk to Ulquiorra was horrible cause no matter how often Ulquiorra basically gave him the tone of 'shut the hell up' he didn't seem to get the gist, "Ulquiorra, your bringing her with?" he asked, "Is it your business Yami?" he said simply before walking through the door, Satomi followed quickly ignoring Yami entirely, "Girl!" Yami grunted as he reached and grabbed her shoulder, Satomi immediately turned and grabbed his arm before lifting him by it and tossing him into the room, "Don't touch me maggot!" she hissed clapping her hands as if she got dust on them. She walked past the body as it got up and stood next to Ulquiorra who was near the front steps of wat lead to a bigger platform where a form stood, "Satomi, you seem to be doing well." the familiar voice of Aizen sounded. Satomi looked up, "I got some help from Sung-sun." she said quietly. Aizen chuckled, "Fraccion helping a fraccion." he said simply, Ulquiorra walked up the steps Yami following right behind him while Satomi trailed after the larger male, "Alright then you know your mission." Gin appeared out of no where speaking, some dark skinned male stood a little ways away from Aizen and was doing something, "Yeah! I can't wait." Yami said smiling. Satomi sighed, "I don't know whats going on but it sounds interesting." she said shurgging. She walked around Yami to stand next to Ulquiorra feeling more at ease if his stone cold face was around, she didn't have to trudge on eggshells around him, he didn't get mad at her yet so it makes her a little happy. Suddenly a big gaping black hole opened up and the dark skinned man moved to the side, Ulquiorra and Yami weren't hesitant to walk through it but Satomi was, "Lets go." Ulquiorra's voice sounded out of the hole as the tails of his coat disappeared in the blackness, "B-but...urgh!" she squeaked before running after him, "What an interesting zero she will be..." the dark skinned man said as she passed, she looked back and blinked the hole closing up and she panicked running in the darkness towards the two reiatsu's she could sense.

* * *

**Crappy cliff hanger. Hope you guys like this so far. I personally couldn't stop writing this once I started it ." I will be working on the second chapter soon I hope I was okay with Ulquiorra TT~TT**


	2. Kurotami

Satomi moved lightly through the darkness, it was heavy on her but she somehow managed to ignore it and push on, it was cold and felt like the air wasn't moving. It was strange to not need air for her but she tried to breath regardless, she slowed down as fear coursed through her, 'Am I lost?' she wondered. She looked ahead for any sign of Ulquiorra or Yammy and so far she couldn't see either of them, she walked forward still looking a tad bit desperate to get out of this vile place, "Hurry up girl." the monotone voice of Ulquiorra called from a little farther ahead, Satomi felt relief flood through her at the sound of his voice, she thought that was horribly odd but then again she was kind of stuck in darkness with no idea whats going on so any voice even that sicko pink bastards voice would have been welcome. Satomi ran forward as she heard faint footsteps and saw the lighter color of white moving forward she caught up to Ulquiorra and stayed close not looking at him, he seemed to relax more as they got away from Los Noches. Soon enough the were approaching a light and they went towards it not stopping, 'What is that light?' she thought as they approached it.

When they reached it Ulquiorra and Yammy stopped under it, the light was coming from the ceiling or something like it, Satomi looked at them as they stood in the center while she was on the edge, she walked back to them and stared up, "Erm..." she didn't know what to say. The light felt warm and human like, as if a mother was holding her child to comfort it, it was like something that was a good memory and it made Satomi feel good and suddenly the light erupted around them and a circle of light formed around the three. Suddenly they were dragged up and suddenly dust and dirt filled her lungs, Satomi blinked as it actually didn't bother her, she kept forgetting she was dead but still acted as if she were living and breathing. She let out a sigh as Ulquiorra unzipped his high collar and she took a short glance to see the hole was at the base of his throat, that was strange to her but then again Grimmjow's hole was in his stomach. She looked up when Yammy started to talk, "I came here many times when I was still masked, but man this place is still as boring as ever.

There are so few spirit particles here that its hard to breath." Yammy complained, "Don't complain. I believe I said I could handle this on my own." Ulquiorra said simply, "You're the one who wanted to come here Yammy." Ulquiorra finished looking as nonchalant as ever, "My bad, my bad." Yammy said giving Satomi a look, 'Hey its not like I complained about coming.' she thought before jumping out of the hole. She looked around lightly and saw many people saying things like 'what was that?' and 'A crater? but there is no meteorite.' she stared a little confused, "What's with these guys? Don't come over here if you don't have any spirit power!" Yammy complained before he started to breath in pulling away the innocents souls, "Idiot." she hissed looking to Ulquiorra, "Were not here to eat innocents souls right?" she asked looking at Ulquiorra quizzically, he just nodded simply and walked to where Yammy and her stood.

Yammy finished his soul sucking and started scratching his chest lazily, "Nasty!" Yammy complained, "Your the one who ate them stupid." Satomi muttered, "Naturally. There's no way such thin souls could be tasty." Ulquiorra said simply. Satomi blinked and crossed her arms her white trench coat pushed out away from her legs, her eyes widened when she now caught up with the reiatsu all over, three of them were running towards their location but Ulquiorra already knew that, "But you see, I did because these guys were looking at us like we're some sort of freak show." he explained, "These people can't see 's not like they were looking at you." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

Satomi would have been annoyed with Yammy for acting so ignorant but apparently he had patience with Yammy, Satomi blinked and tilted her head, "I know that, but it still makes me mad! So? How many people should we kill?" Yammy raged at first and then asked, "So you killed people without knowing. Idiot." she grunted, Yammy glared at her, "Shut up bitch." he growled, "Make me insect!" she hissed acting arrogant as usual. Yammy glared at her a growl in his throat, "Just one. There is no need to kill anyone else." Ulquiorra interrupted, "We're only killing one out of this whole herd?" Yammy said with a weird smile.

Satomi sighed and noticed movement, breathing and she wandered away from the other two walking towards the body suppressing her reiatsu to the point that it was unnoticeable hiding it entirely. She leaned down to the girl as she looked up at her, "Hi there." the girl looked confused, "Wh-what happened?" she whispered confusion across her face, "Oh I'm a monster. My 'companion' just ate a bunch of your souls and you somehow survived even at close range." she said with a smile. Yammy approached suddenly and Satomi turned and glared at him, "I'm sorry but your going to have to die...I'll bury your body okies?" she said looking rather sad, "If you would have stayed down you might would have lived through this." Satomi grunted stepping to the side.

The girl froze as Yammy merely stood in front of her, "For my Gonzui to fail at tearing out your soul, you must have a bit of soul power hiding somewhere in you, right?" he said acting impressed with a big smile on his face, "Yammy your face is creepy. Stop smiling." Satomi muttered, Yammy ignored her effectively, "Ulquiorra, is this the one?" Yammy asked, "Take a better look, you idiot. Her soul is about to break simply by you being close to her." Ulquiorra said, "She merely trash." Ulquiorra finished, "Then how come she didn't break when I was near her? Am I not strong enough? Hmmm." she thought out loud, Yammy turned back to look at the trembling woman, "So, she was just lucky that she survived my Gonzui. What a joke." Yammy muttered, Satomi looked up when she suddenly felt the reiatsu get closer and then spike. She moved back as Yammy was about to kill the girl, only to get blocked by some dark skinned male that looked rather depressed to her. Behind him was an orange haired girl that stood in front of the dark haired one that survived the Gonzui, the girl looked over at her suddenly and her eyes widened in surprise, "Mimi?" she questioned. Satomi narrowed her eyes and blinked, "What?" she asked, "Mimi? Is that really you?" the orange haired girl whispered uregently, "I'm Satomi, who are you?" she growled, "Oro-chan." she mummbled.

Satomi's eyes widened in surprise, "O-oro-chan? My princess?" she said blinking inly to get distracted, "Who are you two?" Yammy questioned. Suddenly the dark skinned male spoke, "Inoue! Do just as we discussed. Take care of Arisawa and stay back!" the man instructed, "Please don't overdo it Sado-kun!" she said lightly. Her light gray eyed gaze returned to look at Satomi as she stood there stunned, "Ulquiorra! Is this him?" Yammy asked, Satomi backed away and glared at Orihime, "I know you, but I can't remember from where...ugh." she grunted turning and walking back over to Ulquiorra swiftly, "Yammy, you really must work on your investigative powers so that you can determine that on your own. You should be able to tell with just one glance. That guy is trash." Ulquiorra said matter of factly once again, "I see!" Yammy said excitedly.

Yammy immediately punched the man called Sado and blood spewed from the wound inflicted, "Atleast he doesn't play with them." Satomi commented lightly, Orihime ran over to him saying his name, "Hmmm." Satomi blinked looking reserved about the situation, "Ulquiorra!" Yammy dragged the name, "NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT JUST KILL HER!" Satomi yelled. The same question over and over got so irritating, could he act like anymore of a helpless child, "I see." Yammy said with a smile as Orihime continued to call out Sado's name, "God humans are stupid." she muttered turning away lightly, Yammy raised a finger to strike and Satomi felt it, her head snapped over to watch as an orange shield came up and blocked Yammy's attack, "What is she?" Yammy questioned.

Satomi stayed where she was tempted to go see what was going on fully after Orihime uttered another set of words, but Yammy was blocking her view right now. Yammy was making idiotic statements but thats not what distracted Satomi it was that weird thing holding something orange that she could just barely see, "You're a strange human, woman." Ulquiorra said and Satomi blinked staring at Orihime in confusion, then suddenly she was holding an orange ligt in her hand and she said something that once again Satomi couldn't understand, then the orange light shot out like a cero towards Yammy but he blocked it easily asking about it being a fly, "Should we take her back to Aizen?" Yammy questioned, Ulquiorra looked at Satomi once before looking back to Orihime, "No, there's no need to. Kill her Yammy." he said without care, "All right!" Yammy said with another creepy smile. Satomi felt a sudden pang in her heart, 'Don't kill her...' the thought whispered in her mind and then Yammy was about to strike but Satomi looked over to the side to see the orange hair running towards them, "Yam-" she was cut off when the guy stopped Yammy's attack with the mere point of his sword. Yammy questioned who he was and that glare landed on Ulquiorra, then the man was talking to Orihime which Satomi blatantly ignored, she could feel they were on the verge of battle and she pulled on that energy that filled her, it streamed out of her arm and formed the sword in her hand.

She clenched the hilt and held it steadily, the thats when orangey said 'Bankai' she didn't understand the term but suddenly his reiatsu spiked, she blinked in surprise, "Tch. Should I go help him Ulquiorra?" she asked looking at him. Ulquiorra glanced at her and said nothing she took that as a no and just stood her sword at her side ready to go at any moment, "Hey Ulquiorra is this the guy?" Yammy asked, "Yes, I'm surprised that we were able to flush him out at all." Ulquiorra muttered uniterested in the situation, well he sounded like it, "Yammy." she muttered knowing something was off about this man. They continued to speak and she looked at Ulquiorra, she said nothing as she went into shikai or its actual form, the sword turned into bright white light and trailed up both of her arms making a clinking noise. She didn't move trying to locate anymore reiatsu, she could sense some more approaching but currently the only one closest was the one before them.

She smirked when Yammy's arm got lopped off, Ulquiorra offered to take over but Yammy yelled at him to stay back, "Stupid idiots gonna get himself killed, well not that I'm complaining at all." she said simply. Suddenly as Yammy was pulling out his zanpaktou the man had grabbed his face and then she felt the powers fluctuating, "Yammy attack now you idiot!" she hissed. Yammy obligied and kicked the man in the stomach, Satomi looked over to Orihime as she ran to help him and Satomi stopped her, Ichigo looked surprised by her interference, "Idiot. He told you to stay back Oro-chan." she grunted catching herself as she said the name, "Get back." she instructed but Orihime ignored her and dodged by her, Satomi turned and watched as Yammy slapped her and she was sent flying. Just as Ulquiorra had caught her when she was sent flying she caught Orihime, she looked up at her, "Mimi-san." she murmured before she passed out.

Satomi laid her down where she stood and sighed, "Idiot girl, Yammy quit playing with it and kill it already!" she grunted feeling his spiritual pressure fluctuate dramticaly between weak and then highly powerful. Then when Yammy decided to quit playing he threw the man down and was about to do a finishing blow ti'll something stopped him, a man and a woman stood before him one wearing a hat and...clogs..., "ARE YOU SERIOUS? How many people are gonna wander around!" she growled in annoyance. The dark skinned woman turned and looked at her seeing Orihime, she turned back to Yammy who was complaining and then attacked only to get his butt thrown by the woman, "Oh, a fighter like me?" she said quietly seeming excited by the chance of her getting into a fight.

Then Yammy was easily beat up by the woman, Satomi observed with a smirk liking the moves and when the girl walked towards her she stared not asking for a fight but wanting one horribly, "You helped her?" the woman questioned Satomi, "No." she grunted, "Yoruichi...Mimi-san..is Ichigo okay?" she asked as Yoruichi bent down and picked Orihime up slightly, they spoke lightly and Satomi looked over at Ulquiorra who continued to observe. Orihime was given something but she couldn't see what do to Yammy standing up and charging a cero, she had incentive to look up and stare at him, suddenly the cero was fired and Satomi looked over to the side to see the blond guy disappear and then appear in front of them protecting them from the cero. Satomi stood quietly seeing Ulquiorra about to take offensive position she disappeared and reappeared a little ways away from him knowing better then to get in the way. Thats when hat and clogs guy sent a cero like beam towards Yammy, Ulquiorra effectively blocked it with his hand, "Woah." Satomi looked on a little in surprise, "Ulquiorra." Yammy said with a smile, Satomi shivered, "Uggggh that sounds so disgusting." she squeaked.

Ulquiorra effectively hit Yammy in the stomach and sent him stumbling backwards, "Why did you do that?" Yammy quipped, "Idiot, if you had a brain in your head you would have figured it out. Thats Kisuke Urahara, and shes Yoruichi Shihoui. At your currently level you wouldn't last five minutes against the two of them. Let's go." he said looking to Satomi. Satomi blinked and nodded lightly as Ulquiorra moved towards her flicking his wrist and opening that black thing, "Are you running away?" Yoruichi asked, "Why are you trying to goad me into a fight? You know very well what would happen if you tried to fight me while protecting those pieces of trash. Even you should realize the odds stacked against you, normally I would be happy to oblige, but we have completed our mission here. Its time we deliver our report to Aizen-sama. I'll tell him the soul reaper he has interest in has no value what so ever. He's not even worth killing." Ulquiorra said.

Satomi looked to Yoruichi, "Oui, Yoruichi-san! Fight with me next time yah?" she called waving as the black hole closed. Yoruichi looked confused, "Mimi-san..." Orihime whispered to Yoruichi, "Mimi-san?" she asked. Ulquiorra looked at her, "You know the woman?" he asked. Satomi felt annoyance, "You know your smile is better then your frown?" she grunted moving ahead, Ulquiorra had looked stone faced again. Satomi smirked and looked to Yammy, "You know if we sparred I would kick your ass." she said as Yammy looked at her. Yammy glared and then attempted to punch her, she smirked and brought her arm up before pointing a finger literally holding the attack off easily, "Loser." she said before she flicked his fist and sent him skidding back. Her gauntlets vanished into her skin, and she walked on ahead, Ulquiorra seemed rather uninterested in the business between the two.

Soon enough after they exited that cold dark place and were back on the platform where they had entered from the first time, she looked excited, Ulquiorra walked along basically leading the way, 'I wonder what is goin on here in Hueco Mundo, I hope I can see Harribel and Sung-sun again.' she thought mildly to herself as they two were lead down a series of different halls. Soon they were in a room with all the espada and their fraccion's, she saw Sung-sun beckon her over, "Ulquiorra can I?" she asked excitedly.

He looked at her and gave her an I don't care look, well basically he just looked at her, she trotted over quickly and sat among Harribel's ranks, "So did you get to fight at all in the human world?" Sung-sun asked, "No...but I wanted to." she muttered, "We have returned Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra droned as Yammy got down on his knee in a mock bow, "Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Satomi." Aizen looked over to the girl in the shadows as light was trained on him, "Now, let me hear your report, here in front of your twenty brothers and sisters, "Show us Ulquiorra. Show us everything you saw and sensed in the real world." Aizen commanded, "Yes, sir." he said calmly. Satomi watched as Ulquiorra pulled out his eye and she looked in horror, "Oh my gosh..." she squeaked quietly, "If you please." he muttered as he crushed his eye in his hands.

Satomi squeaked and started to see what he had starting with Yammy being a total idiot, the dust flitted around everyone in the room and Satomi could see herself, "I see." Aizen muttered, "So thats why you decided he wasn't worth killing." Aizen commented, Satomi stared at Ulquiorra's closed eye-lid and she kind of wanted to go over and just stare but she refrained herself from doing so, "Yes. Your orders were to kill him if he might become a problem." Ulquiorra stated, then the loud obnoxious voice of one certain blue haired arrancar sounded out, "That's stupid! I'd have killed that sorry punk with my first attack." Grimmjow stated clearly, "Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated looking at the male, "I doesn't matter what kind of logic you use. If the word kill appears in your orders, then its obvious you're supposed to just go ahead and kill the person." Grimmjow said argumentatively, "I feel the same way." a male with a funny looking hat like bone on his head, "He's our enemy either way. Perhaps there's no reason to kill him, but there's no reason to let him live, either." the man continued, "By the way Yammy, you got your ass kicked, huh? With you looking like that, it's more like you couldn't kill him rather than him not worth being killing." Grimmjow finished, "Grimmjow, you bastard. Weren't you watching? The ones who beat me up were the guy in sandals and the black woman." Yammy said calmly.

Grimmjow was deliberately ignoring him, "You just don't get it, do you? If it were me, I would have killed those two in one hit, too!" Grimmjow boasted, "What an idiot." she whispered to Sung-sun, "Hmmm he never seems to shut up." Sung-sun whispered back. Satomi smiled and looked back to see Yammy standing as Grimmjow attempted to pick a fight, Ulquiorra was in the middle of dispelling the situation by explaining to Grimmjow why he wouldn't kill Ichigo, Aizen was looking over to her, "Satomi, Aizen wishes to see you after this." the voice of Gin was close to her ear and she turned and looked at him, "E-eh? O-okay..." she said quietly. She looked up when Aizen spoke again, "I don't mind, if that's the case. You may do as you see fit, Ulquiorra." Aizen said simply, Ulquiorra bowed lightly, "Thank you very much." Ulquiorra said.

Everyone disbanded from the room and she stayed behind to talk to Aizen, "I'll be waiting outside for you Sato-chan." Sung-sun called, "Okies!" Satomi called back before she walked to where Aizen sat atop his throne. Satomi bowed, "You requested to see me Aizen-sama?" she said her voice turning monotone and her face becomin a mask of emotionless stone, "Yes, the orange haired girl seems to know you." Aizen said in his normal deep voice, "Yes, she called me...Mimi-san..." Satomi said quietly looking up at Aizen, "Yes and you called her...Oro-chan? Correct?" he said, "Y-yes, it just slipped out." Satomi said meekly, "Do you happen to know why?" Aizen asked, "No, I only accidently called her that. I can't remember her at all though." she said quietly, "I see. Dismissed." Aizen said a smirk coming across his face.

She bowed again and walked outside to meet up with Sung-sun, "So were going to work on combat skills today starting with Sonido." she said smiling, "Sonido?" she asked, Sung-sun nodded and vanished appearing elsewhere with an audible rumble, Satomi followed, "Oh you already know how to use it. " Sungsun said looking excited, "Then lets go spar." Sung-sun said drawing her sword and immediately attacking Satomi. Satomi blinked and dodged to the side as Sung-sun disappeared before she saw her down the hall, Satomi let out a sigh and felt the warmth run from her 'heart' and down her arm and formed her sword, "Kurotami." she whispered before the sword turned into gauntlets a pure white colored metal with red covering the tips, the voice of her sword whispered 'Go.' and before she knew it she moved fast catching up to Sung-sun outside, she got tripped though and she managed to catch herself by rolling and standing back up fast only to dodge to the side of Sungsun's next attack.

They were in a full on fight at the moment and when Sung-sun pinned her down Satomi felt like it was over ti'll Kurotami whispered again, "Cero..." and Satomi breathed out charging her cero but instead of the energy forming at her fingertips it formed in the center of both her hands. She blinked and faced her plams down and blasted the cero forcing herself up and pushing Sung-sun off sending her flying, Sung-sun smirked, "Shimikorose Anaconda." she whispered and suddenly Sung-sun changed form, Satomi blinked and suddenly her sword pulsed violently and she looked down at it, "Kurotami?" she wondered, words floated into her head as the vibrations got stronger, "Goshujin Togutsume Kurotami." she said quietly and she felt a blast of power run through her, her reiatsu increased to an incredible level and she started to choke, her bones shifted and she grew ears, her eyes turned a different color a deep blood red.

She was a pure white now with a bone sporuting from her head in a V-shape and laid across her head connecting to her ears, the same shapes lay across her body like a bone system of a fox, her private areas were sheathed in bone completely. She had long bone like claws across her hands and extended past her fingers same with her feet, her silver hair got a little shorted going to the middle of her back and it was out of its pony tail, "Hah." her voice was abnormal as she was overwhelmed by the power. She vanished and suddenly she was fighting with Sung-sun both moving at a high speed, Sung-sun was losing as she was now completely on defense. Suddenly she did a power punch before turning and trying to kick her but she avoided it only to get hit with a bony tail, "Ahh! Satomi!" she squeaked, 'I'm not doing it on purpose!' she squealed in her mind.

Suddenly something shot her down, it had fanned out over her whole body but she kept still trying to protect Sung-sun from the cero itself, her zanpaktou retreated once again and Satomi fell to the ground her skin smoldering lightly, she could feel the immense pain running its course through her body, her sword had entered back into her body as footsteps approached, "You got her to use Resurreccion knowing full well she can't control it." the familiar uncaring tone spoke. Satomi looked up, "Ulquiorra...sorry..." she murmured before she passed out. She woke up in her room fully tended to with bandages around most of her body, she felt achy and was in full coated pain, man it hurt like crazy, she let out a breath as she sat up.

She winced as she got up, she was wearing her dress and her trench coat lay away on the window cill, "Gotta thank...him later..." she muttered walking over to the window cill and sitting down. She looked up at the sky, it was actually dark with a moon showing and stars, she smiled suddenly feeling that normal impulse to sing like when her mom did, her throat felt raspy but she started to sing knowing full well she would regret it later, the words flowed effortlessly from her mouth, the beautiful sound of her voice rang out in the room. She didn't know if anyone could hear her but she didn't care, she liked the sound of her voice as it flowed in harmony with the words, it was a slight lullaby but it was quite abnormal for one. She got lost in the words her surroundings and her senses shutting down save for her hearing.

We're walking in the air

We're floating in the moonlit sky

The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight

I'm riding in the midnight blue

And finding I can fly so high above with you

All across the world

The villages go by like dreams

The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams

Children gaze open-mouthed

Taken by surprise

Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air

We're swimming in the frozen sky

We're drifting over icy mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low

On an ocean deep

Rousing up a mighty monster from his sleep

We're walking in the air

We're dancing in the midnight sky

And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly.

She finished her song easily and breathed out lightly her throat burning, she leaned against the wall behind her back and let the cool stone touch through her entire being. She sighed, "I'll never call him out again." she muttered as she felt that warm spot inside her pulse, there was something wrong with her sword, it shouldn't have controlled her, she should have been controlling it. She let her thoughts wander among the possibilities before she drifted off into sleep, in the other room stood a stone faced male with jade colored eyes, he was listening quietly to her song and felt a tad bit relaxed by it, his eye was still closed as it was healing.

Satomi was restless and unvomfortable for that night and when she woke up she was staring out at blank open blue sky, she moved and felt her wounds rip a little, it was painful. She stood up slowly feeling everything from her lower back to her neck burned along with part of her arms, she breathed out and pushed the pain aside deciding to see if anyone else was up, that is ti'll an annoying voice came through her door, "Oh wommmaaaannn~" a girlishly happy voice called out, "What?" she hissed in annoyance, "I have news to tell you, and Ulquiorra too." the voice continued, "Then spit it out stupid!" she grunted, "You shouldn't talk to the sexta espada like that bitch!" the voice suddenly got deeper and more masculine, "Wha-what? I thought Grimmjow was number six!" Satomi exclaimed running to the door to open it to an overly girlish looking boy. Her surprise faded to amusement, "I still don't feel threatened by you even if you say you are the sixth espada." she grunted wincing when the pain caught up to her once again. The kid chuckled, "I really don't like you." he said turning, "Pffft, idiot." she grunted as te kid walked towards Ulquiorra's door and knocked on it lightly.

She blinked standing in the doorframe of her room watchin to see if Ulquiorra would come out or not, soon enough an answer came as the familiar paper white face with black lips appeared, "Ah, Ulquiorra-san, I am Luppi-" the door was shut on the kid's face and he looked stunned for a second. Luppi got over his temporary paralysis and looked at her, "Think you can do better!" he hissed. Satomi knew people talked about eachother here so it was obvious to everyone that Ulquiorra didn't like really anyone here much less the burden that she is, "I can!" she squeaked. She walked over to the door putting on an emotionless face and becoming completely indifferent to the situation, oh yeah she knew how to talk around Ulquiorra, she rapped on the door lightly, "Ulquiorra-sama, this guy Luppi wishes to share news with you." she said in a monotone, "Tell me later." he said simply and she turned to him, "He really doesn't like you so just shoo shoo little kid~" she said with a smile. Luppi looked infuriated but didn't lash out at her he simply turned around and walked like a popmpous idiot, "Anyways." she opened Ulquiorra's door, "I need help with my bandages." she stated simply to see Ulquiorra doing something by the window cill, as to what she didn't know, however he turned as cold as ever and looked at her, "Go to the healing barracks." he said, "I don't like them.

I can do it myself but I need help with some of them." she stated, Ulquiorra seemed a tad bit surprised or maybe it was just her imagination that he seemed to surprised either way he was staring at her, "I refuse." he said simply, "Hmph, then can I request some new bandages?" she said annoyed, he turned and went back to what he was doing, "So heartless!" she said casually turning around and walking out of his room closing the door behind her, "Oh, and Luppi is the knew Sexta. Something happened." she called through the door before she walked away towards the soft warm glowing reiatsu she knew as Mila Rose's. She moved as quickly as possible stopping to cope with her pain every now and then, she had only made it half way to where Mila Rose's current location was ti'll she sensed a familiar reiatsu that was in fact weakened. She immediately looked up to where a room was and walked towards it, it could not have been who she thought it was, that ragged power that felt like it would lash out at you at any given moment.

It had to be a fake, before it was so overwhleming but now it was just like a bark from the corner of her mind. She stopped, "I'm coming in." she stated clearly, she opened the door to see Grimmjow lying on a couch, "Grimmjow-san?" she questioned. The familiar blue hair poked up and he immediately glared at her, "What do you want?" he growled. She walked towards him and ignored the searing pain going through out her entire back, she stopped momentarily a few steps away from where Grimmjow lay as he sat up looking straight at her, "What the hell happened to you?" he grunted, "I could ask you the same thing!" she snapped before movin towards him and investigating him staring straight at his bloody chest and then gazing at the stub of his arm, "...I hate the new sexta." she stated clearly. Grimmjow snapped his head to look at her his scowl on his face, "And you like me?" he said raising an eyebrow a disgusted look on his face, "No but it's easier to have a none prissy little bitch of a man around." she said crossing her arms. Grimmjow chuckled, "Stupid girl." he grunted. Satomi rolled her eyes, "I got ceroed in the back when I used Kurotami." she said simply, Grimmjow looked at her, "Ulquiorra?" he questioned. Satomi nodded, "You know its easy to talk to you when you don't call me bitch or get angry with me for no reason." she said smirking, "Tch, whatever." he growled, "Well I need to get my bandages changed and since Ulquiorra is being a jerk I am gonna ask Mila Rose." she said turning. She turned back, "Get better soon, I wanna fight the all mighty Grimmjow!" she joked before tuning and leaving.

She stopped outside his door and felt a large surge of pain run through her back, she needed to stop moving so much, she headed quickly towards where Mila Rose was stopping every now and then to stop the pain running through her back. Soon enough she came upon the dark skinned woman who was relaxing peacefully near a window basking in the artificial sunlight, "Mila, can I ask for a favor?" Satomi said approaching bowing lightly to her, "Ah, yes what is it?" she said looking to Satomi, "Could you help me change my bandages?" she asked turning a little red at the request. Now that she thought about it she was glad Ulquiorra refused, he would see everything...oh wait he saw everything already. The sudden memory of her waking up completely naked and removing her covers right in front of Ulquiorra flooded back to her, she trudged over and sat in front of Mila Rose her back facing the woman as slowly her bandages were unwrapped, "Sccccchhhh." she pulled in a sharp breath when the bandages peeled away from her skin.

Mila Rose was more careful after that being so light with her touch that before Satomi knew it she was dressed in fresh bandages, Satomi felt releaved and then she turned to look at Mila Rose, "Mila-san, can I ask...do you remember having...relations with anyone before you were...you know." Satomi asked looking away. Satomi always wondered about having sex but she never found interest in it so asking questions was natural for her, "I can't say I do." she said with a smile smirk somewhat amused by Satomi's embarrassment. Satomi looked a little depressed, "Don't worry about it, when the time comes you'll know what to do." Mila said her motherly instincts kicking in. Satomi looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks Mila, but I'm not...worried about that. Usually in my family if a guy sees you naked your supposed to be committed to him and well they say you know 'that' is a sacred committment." she said a little confused and Mila Rose just laughed, "Er..." Satomi blushed lightly, "Don't worry about it Satomi-chan. Most of the men here see eachother more then they see us." she said with a laugh. Satomi blinked and a smile an innocent one once again spread across her face, "Hehe." Mila Rose stopped and stared at the pure innocence that radiated from the younger girl, "Is s-something wrong?" Satomi asked suddenly becoming worried. Mila Rose shook her head and smirked, "Have you talked with your sword yet?" she asked suddenly. Satomi blinked and stared at her for a long moment, "You know sat and meditated with your sword?" Mila Rose urged. Satomi gave her a blank stare, "Have you communicated with it at all?" Mila Rose asked, "Well no, but it spoke to me I think." Satomi said. Mila Rose sighed and patted the spot next to her, "Get in a comfortable position and draw your sword." Mila Rose instructed.

Satomi moved carefully trying to not hurt her back in the process as she got up on the window and sat criss cross on the cill, she sat down lightly and looked to Mila Rose who was also in a similar position. Mila Rose drew her sword and placed it in front of her and Satomi's formed in her hand and she laid it across her lap, "Now clear your mind and focus on your swords reiatsu." she said quietly as she closed her eyes. Satomi breathed out and closed her eyes, her mind going utterly blank as she focused on the sword in front of her and soon she felt like she was lapsing in time and found herself in an oddplace like a cave but there was desert abover her and below, she looked around in confusion, "Kurotami?" she questioned. Suddenly a reiatsu appeared not to far away and she moved towards it feeling the pain in her back as she ran, soon enough she was coming towards a white figure with many tails. She stopped a little ways away from it. In front of her was a medium sized fox with pure white fur un-tainted by anything no dirt or sand on it, she counted the tails on it, it had nine.

She stared at it, the bright red eyes with no pupils stared back at her, "You." the voice whispered in the air, "Kurotami?" she asked and the fox stood, "You are no match for me." the voice whispered in the air and suddenly the fox leaped at her and she blocked as its claws dug into her skin leaving streaks of blood in her arms. She pushed back and sent it flying bakcwards, it flipped and landed on all fours before its form started to change and their before her stood a male with dark skin and short white hair his eyes were a glowing red and still missing the pupil, she stared at him and the white ears that sprouted out of his head and a long thin tail like a cats swiveled behind him, his arms and legs were like paws and he himself was lean and teenager like, "Kurotami." she repeated and the males eyes narrowed as a sword materilized in his hand and Satomi quickly formed hers before they were clashing swords, they were moving at high speeds wounding eachother until finally the fox fell with heavy wounds and Satomi fell down a little farther away from the fox man as he switched back to his original form.

Satomi struggled to sit up, dust covered her while the fox remained dirtless, she stuck her sword in the ground and used it to pull herself up, "Tch." she growled standing again as the fox got up again and fell down, "I recognize you." the voice whispered, "I know you." it continued, "Yet you beat me." it said lightly as the fox got up fully now blood dripped onto the sand below the fox though no sign of it was on his fur. Satomi was pretty beat up but she managed to find the energy to stand up, "Kurotami." she said, "I am Kurotami, Kurotami no Shiroakuma." it whispered, "Kurotami no Shiroakuma, you are my...friend?" she questioned, the fox's eyes widened in surprise, "Friend? Your species thinks nothing more of us then tools for destruction. Friends? No." the fox scoffed sitting down and mocking her, "I think your a friend." she stated clearly. The fox chuckled, "What an idiot of a girl you are." the fox whispered as everything became hazy, "See you later Kurotami!" she called.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she felt a presence next to her and it definitely wasn't Mila Roses. She could tell it had gotten dark, how long was she out? Finally she turned to see Ulquiorra sitting his arms crossed and his eyes closed, she blinked as her sword vanished back to where the hole was in her chest the warm feeling of new energy flowed through her like nothing else, it felt as if she had gotten much stronger suddenly. She sat quietly as she waited for Ulquiorra's eyes to open, he wouldn't sleep out here he must be in the same comatose state as her right now no doubt, she waited for what felt like forever and slowly but surely she passed out her body slumping to the side leaning on Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra didn't come out of his own talk with his sword ti'll around an hour after Satomi fell asleep on him, his eyes snapped open immediately when he felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked over to see the sleeping face of Satomi her gray hair landing over her face.

He moved and Satomi woke up immediately after she hit the flat ground of the window cill, "Ite ite ite!" she whined getting up and rubbing her head. She looked at Ulquiorra who was walking away, "Oui Ulquiorra wait up!" she squeaked getting up and following after her and the second she took a step towards him she felt a giant wave of immense bone shattering pain run through her and she fell flat on her face clenching her teeth in pure pain. Ulquiorra had stopped or he had moved far enough that she didn't hear him anymore either way she did not know right now, she sucked in a sharp breath trying to push the pain down as no relief of the pain ebbing away came, she was stuck and unable to move. She suddenly heard footsteps approaching her, "Your such a pathetic piece of trash." the monotone voice of Ulquiorra sounded, "Sorry." she muttered as she tried to push herself up only to feel more pain and fall back down with a choking noise. She couldn't move at all, then she felt arms lift her up and were carrying her bridal style, she looked up at Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra-sama?" she questioned before she sucked in a sharp breath of pain.

She clung to his arms and folded into him the best she could, she absolutely did not want to drop especially with how much pain she was in right now, and Ulquiorra didn't seem to care at all. Ulquiorra moved lightly taking steps as to not hear the annoying sharp intakes of breath from his charge right now, he finally made it to her room only to find her asleep her face buried in part of his arm and chest folded towards him, she was such an idiot falling asleep in his arms. He let out a light frustrated sigh before he laid her on the bed carefully and he heard his name mummbled, he stared at her to see if she was awake and she wasn't but she seemed more peaceful now, what a strange girl she was to him, she wasn't like the woman around here abrassive and using others as her shield. He turned and walked away his thoughts more or less centered around her at the moment, he was growing interested in his fraccion, the single girl seemed to have become more interesting then anything else, she seemed almost human like. Satomi woke up her wounds still sore as she tried to sit up, she removed the bandage on her arm to see nothing there anymore, she blinked in surprise at the sudden recovery, how long was she out?

She started to remove the rest of her bandages and found most of her wounds missing only a few light scars remained and those seemed to have been gradually fading also. Satomi moved her legs to hang over the bed and stood up her muscles screaming in protest, she walked towards the door that led to the hall, she wondered who changed her bandages now considering she knew she bled through them atleast every eight hours and she has been asleep longer then eight hours.

She looked for the nearest reiatsu and found Mila Roses warm pride filled glow and moved down the halls towards it, she was in the same spot as before relaxing, "Mila-san!" she called lightly her voice feeling a little hoarse, "Satomi! Where have you been these past four days?" she said looking shocked, "What? I have been passed out for four days?" Satomi said looking shocked. Mila Rose nodded, "We all thought you got killed." Mila Rose said quietly, "But I was in my room! Didn't you come and change my bandages for me?" she asked. Mila Rose shook her head, "Ulquiorra wouldn't let anyone near his part of the barracks." she said and then Satomi blinked, "That means he changed my bandages." she said quietly. Mila Rose blinked, "What did you say?" she asked confused, "Nothing, I think maybe one of the nurses changed my bandages." she said with a small smile, "Oh yes I also came into contact with my sword." she said with a smile, "Thats good, but you must have taken one hell of a beating." Mila Rose said with a smile, "Well I woke up and Ulquiorra-san was next to me, "Ah yeah, I had to go with Harribel-sama so I guessed you would be fine if I left you near the thirds fraccion barracks." she said looking guilty, "I...see." Satomi said quietly.

She heard footsteps approaching and she turned to see the familiar tall and lean frame of Ulquiorra and she smiled running over to him and bowing down low to him feeling sore of course as she did so, "Thank you so much Ulquiorra-san. I'll be sure to take better care of myself so you don't have to take care of me again." she said before looking up at him looking determined, he looked mildly shocked by her sudden outburst. Mila Rose had moved away quietly, "Woman." he said simply. Satomi straightened up and stared at him looking neutral, "Finish resting so that you may be useful to Aizen-sama." he said simply. Satomi nodded and walked past him, he watched her leave before he continued to his own destination, Satomi ended up crawling back into bed that day and going to sleep.

She dreamed of nothing once again, no visions just immense pain, it felt as if she was running and her muscles were tearing up completely, like calws ripping through her flesh and giving her no mercy to releive herself of the flowing pain. She felt the sticky thick liquid that ran across her skin, it was her life draining from the many gashes, she suddenly felt her throat constrict and she couldn't breath, the gashes had gone up to her neck and then she felt bliss as if she was just floating in air. She sat up immediately and looked over to the side of her, a little blond boy was laying in her bed, she blinked staring at large purple eyes, "E-eh?" she stared at the kid in confusion and looked at her stomach wondering if she had a kid or not.

She turned and stared back at the kid and innocent look in his eyes, she felt something twinge in her chest and she grabbed the kid pulling him into her arms and hugging him tight with a bright smile, "Oh you are sooooooo cute!" she squealed holding the blond tight, something along the lines of a purr escaped the kid's mouth, "Awwww!" she squeaked holding the kid tight, she heard a knock on her door, "Excuse me, is there someone else in there?" the deep voice of Uquiorra sounded, "Ah yes, can I keep him Ulquiorra-sama? He is sooooo cute!" she said picking him up in her arms and crossing her arms over his chest like he was a doll, "What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra said sounding slightly annoyed. Satomi opened the door and showed Ulquiorra what she meant, "Him, can I keep him! Plllleeeeaassseee?" she whined. Ulquiorra for once looked a little surprised and then that dark skinned guy came out of no where, "Wonderweiss." the man murmured and the blond boy looked up with a smile on his face, "Oh Tousen-nii-san." Satomi said out of no where.

Tousen looked at her and gave a small look of bewilderment, "Ah sorry Tousen-san. Is this little guy yours? He is so cute! C-can I watch him pllleeeeaaasssee?" she squealed. Tousen looked even more surprised and sighed giving a shake of his head, "Eh? Poor little guy. I can see him later then? Please Tousen-san! He is soooo cute." Satomi said. Tousen looked at Ulquiorra somewhat amused, Ulquiorra seemed rather daunted not to mention annoyed, "Later then." Tousen said. Satomi got a bright innocent smile across her face and huggled Wonderweiss, the blond kid purred again and then she released him as he wondered over to Tousen, "I'll see you later Wonderweiss." she called as the two left.

Ulquiorra looked at her before turning around and walking away, Satomi blinked wonderin what to do, she sighed deciding that following after Ulquiorra would be best, she chased after him and then slowed down walking behind him slowly. Ulquiorra wasn't bothered by her presence, "You should go eat." he commented lightly. Satomi blinked and looked up, "Eh?" she quipped, "o eat." he stated, Satomi tilted her head, "But what if the creeper Syazel is there?" she squeaked, "Then avoid him." he said simply, "But if he spots me then he will follow me around again." she muttered.

Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance, "Just go." he grunted. Satomi grimaced, "Fiiiineee!" she whined passing him, looking behind her, "Promise to save me kay? I don't wanna disappear and end up missing my boobs cause Syazel wants to experiment." she muttered before running off her silver hair vanishing behind a corner while Ulquiorra stood their looking temporarily confused. He sighed and continued to walk glancing down the hall where Satomi disappeared to, "I knew you would get a little worried." the silver haired girl was standing at the corner looking rather smug and he made a 'tch' noise before he continued to walk, "Love you too Ulquiorra-sama." she said with a smile.

She turned back around and walked down the hall towards the eating chambers, she turned another corner and WHAM! "Aiyah!' she squeaked before her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back up, "Watch where your going." the gruff voice of Grimmjow sounded. Satomi blinked and smilked, "Thank you Grimmjow-niisama." she called before she continued to the eating chambers. She opened the door and two pairs of eyes were on her, a black haired girl and a blond girl were staring, rather hostily, Satomi shivered bu suddenly an arm was around her neck and pulled her close, "Oui what were you doing?" Appaci said with a smile her eyes focused on Satomi, "Hehe, I came to eat." she said with a smile, "Ah so little Sato-chan is hungry? What do you want to eat?" Appaci said ruffling Satomi's hair and releasing her, "A knuckle sandwhich!" she said with a smile grabbing Appaci's hand and putting it in a fist making it aim for her chin, "I wouldn't do that to Sato-chan!" Appaci said removing her hand and giving Satomi a noogie, "Ehehehe! Appaci-san is so nice!' Satomi squeaked with a smile.

Appaci smirked before dragging her friend over to where some food was placed out, "We got some really different types of food." Appaci pointed to some random things naming them off, "Do you have any onigiri?" Satomi asked, "Yeah." Appaci said disappearing for a moment before coming back holding a plate of them, "What are you going to do with them?" Appaci asked, "Well I was gonna eat them and then take one or two and ask if Ulquiorra-sama wanted one." she said looking thoughtful, "Eh?" Appaci looked bewildered. Suddenly one of the onigiri were snatched by a slim hand, "Orrrriya, you seem to be pretty close with Ulquiorra aren't cha bitch?" the voice sounded.

Satomi tilted her head backwards staring at a lumbering Nnoitra the number five espada, she blinked and smiled, "Not really, bastard. So stop assuming shit." Satomi said an innocent smile on her face, Nnoitra bent down a little his nose almost touching hers, "Watch who your talking too." Nnoitra growled, "If you don't like being talked to like that, don't talk to me like that fuckhead." she said still smiling. Nnoitra made an annoyed noise before leaving, "Satomi-chan you need to watch yourself." Appaci said, "Why? He won't do anything." Satomi muttered taking the plate over and sitting at one of the tables, Appaci sat across from her, "Doesn't matter, you'll end up getting in trouble, Nnoitra isn't afraid to attack you, even if you are Ulquiorra's fraccion he will attack you.

He has attacked Sung-sun before." Appaci said. Satomi smiled, "Its fine, I can take him." she said a little rice on her face. Appaci sighed and then Satomi felt a finger on her face wiping something away. "You should try to eat with more manners." the monotone voice said, "Ah Ulquiorra-san." Appaci said as Ulquiorra took a seat next to Satomi, "Ulquiorra-sama! Were you worried?" she asked looking to him with a look of wonderment on her face. Appaci smirked, "I should you leave you two alone." she said, "Good luck Satomi-chan." she said winking, "Ah good luck Appaci-san?" she said with confusion. Ulquiorra watched her leave before he took a riceball and munch on it, "Um Ulquiorra-sama, why are you here?" Satomi asked somewhat confused and suspicious, "I came to eat." he said simply inbetween bites.

Satomi blinked, "Oh I see, well uh...I was wondering if you could help me later." she said suddenly, Ulquiorra looked at her his jade eyes staring at her, "With?" he asked. Satomi smiled, "I want to know how to 'release' my sword." she said. Ulquiorra sighed and nodded lightly, "You would have to communicate with your sword." Ulquiorra said simply. Satomi tilted her head her silver hair falling in her face, "You mean Kurotami?" she asked, "Yes." he said with a sigh taking another onigiri and munching on it. Satomi smiled, "I see, but Kurotami-sama seems to hate me." she murmured taking another onigiri and nibbling on it, "Hmm." Ulquiorra hummed simply before he finished his onigiri and got up. Satomi swallowed her onigiri whole and got up only to get rice brushed from her face again, "Ah Ulquiorra-san! That is embarrassing!" she whined as Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and moved away. Satomi followed after him easily bugging the crap out of him all along the way.


End file.
